


Tom Marvolo Riddle (Art)

by Ladybird_Sparrow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Commissioned Art, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybird_Sparrow/pseuds/Ladybird_Sparrow
Summary: Tom Marvolo Riddle bust fan art piece.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Tom Marvolo Riddle (Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chaotic_Smutty (Anna_Hopkins)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Hopkins/gifts).



> Asa (in CoS Discord) / Chaotic_Smutty (here in ao3) asked for an older Tom Riddle with salt and pepper hair, back in October 2019.  
> I was afraid to post here again because of the confusing codes. I didn't know where I copied and pasted the bit of code I included in Harry's fan art, but now that I'm posting my stories, I realized it wasn't really that bad. I'm just lazy. xD
> 
> More art in my Tumblr, ladybirdsparrow.


End file.
